Today, images captured in a burst sequence may be processed in various ways. For example, the images may be presented to a user for selection of images to keep. In another example, the images may be combined or composited to form a single image. In another example, a burst sequence may be taken of a scene including moving objects, such as blinking eyes, moving arms. The moving object may be identified and the user can then adjust the image easily, such as removing the moving object through comparison between the images in the burst of image.
A burst sequence of images is several images or frames captured in a quick session. This is done by choosing Burst mode or Time shift mode on the image capturing device and either pressing a hard ware button, i.e. the shutter button, holding it down or pressing a screen capturing button.
Hence, Burst mode or time shift mode generates a sequence of photos that are not utilized except for very specific occasions.